In particular in the construction industry, it is often desirable to be able to place and anchor a batten or stud in spaced-apart relationship to a substrate or another batten or stud so as to realise a structure of lighter weight and better thermal insulation properties. Moreover, such a structure involves, on many occasions, considerably lower costs apart from the fact that versatility from the point of view of employment and dimensioning is greatly improved. Consequently, many attempts have been made within the art to realise a suitable such structure, for example the light stud described in Swedish Patent Application No. 8102568-6, which is essentially identical to the structure described in European Patent Application No. 80100063.9 and French Patent Specification No. 2267428. However, these prior art structures suffer from a number of drawbacks which primarily entail higher costs from the points of view of manufacture and use, and which, moreover, place restrictions on the versatility of the structures involved.